


brace yourself, bite your lips

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Dom Burr, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Being on testosterone makes Alexanderveryhorny. Luckily, Aaron has solutions at hand.





	brace yourself, bite your lips

**Author's Note:**

> its time for trans porn whos here for trans porn. i am. i absolutely love hamburr and as a trans guy myself its projection time. 
> 
> for seasonofkink, the prompt was "punishment". enjoy!

"You've been begging for me to fuck you since lunch."

Alexander nods. He's sobered up by his boyfriend's stern voice, the way he's gripping at the armrest of their sofa. He's in trouble, by the look of it. "Yes."

"You've been a needy slut who couldn't wait until we went home, to the point you tried grinding on me."

Alexander's crotch is growing wetter at the name calling, but he remains as composed as he can be when he's been horny the entire day. "Yes, I did do that."

"Apologize."

Alexander crosses his arms. "It's not my fault T makes me so goddamn horny."

"I'm in the same treatment, Alex." Aaron's voice is sharp, a little lower than when they met. "And I'm not dry humping you in public."

Alexander hangs his head low and sighs. "Fine, yeah, I'm sorry. I was being too needy."

"Don't you think you deserve a punishment?"

Alexander looks up and locks eyes with the other man. His hair is cut, almost completely shaven; he did that in a bout of dysphoria and impulse a month ago. Alexander's boxers are undeniably wet, and the idea of getting punished only helps with that. "Uh, perhaps?"

"It's a yes or no question, Alex."

Alexander rolls his eyes. "Yes, sir, I deserve a punishment."

"Why don't you lay in our bed and keep still for me, then?" Aaron wears his small smirk, promising him an amazing night.

Alexander nods sharply, takes a breath and turns around to go to their bedroom. His desk is in a corner there, their clothes haphazardly thrown in the floor and his writings in the desk equally as messy. His heart thumps against his chest at the prospect of whatever Aaron is going to do to him.

He starts stripping down and looks at his chest; Aaron comes from a family with money, even if he's an orphan, so he managed to afford top surgery while he was still in college. Alexander doesn't have that luck. He takes his binder off and puts a sports bra on instead. He glances at his growing cock, which is almost an inch bigger than when he was pre-T.

He lays on his back on their double bed, which he's always found overly comfy. He stretches and decides against rubbing himself; Aaron will probably worsen his punishment if he does that.

Aaron enters the room with only his boxers on. The straight scars on his chest are a lot better after two years from the surgery. He has a soft smile on his lips, and a vibrator in his hand. "Alright. I'll tie you up, put a vibrator and make you cum multiple times. Is that alright?"

"I haven't been able to cum as many times since I went on T, but yeah, we could try."

Aaron nods. "Safeword's—"

"1776," he finishes.

Aaron beams at him for a second. "Right." He takes the ropes out of the closet and ties his wrists together, with clear care; it makes Alexander's heart jump. When he's done, his wrists are tied behind his back. "Is it too tight?"

"No, it's perfect. Are you gonna tie my ankles too?"

"Ankle-to-thigh?"

Alexander blows a kiss towards his boyfriend. "That'd be perfect, thank you." Soon he kneels and Aaron binds his folded legs, leaving him defenseless and unable to move.

Aaron takes the vibrator from the nightstand and pushes it near Alexander's crotch. "If you need to take your bra out or feel dysphoric, tell me."

"Mhm."

The vibrator gets turned on and Alexander groans as it moves and buzzes around his crotch. He's wet all over, and he squirms under his bindings. "Oh, _fuck_."

"You alright?" Aaron's eyes flash with something similar to worry.

"More than alright."

Aaron grins and moves the vibe around his crotch area, passing it for just a second along his clitoris. Alexander thrusts his hips up, the rope making the movement uncomfortable. "This is what you wanted all day long, isn't it? To cum over and over again?"

"Without you actually fucking my ass it loses a little of its appeal," he musters, and Aaron pushes the vibe closer to his core in response. "S-Shit, ah!"

"Talk back again and I'll turn it up."

Even if it's a threat, Alexander's heart thumps against his chest, his sports bra snugly sitting on it. He wants Aaron to fuck him until he's breathing hard and apologizing for being a whore in public. "Okay, sir."

Aaron puts the vibe near his perineum, going back to his labia quick enough; Alexander lets out a moan of desperation. "You were being so needy today, everyone looking at us in the restaurant. You're such a slut." Aaron's voice is chastising, yet so tender and caring. "Isn't that right?"

"Mm— yeah, I'm a slut, sir, God." The vibe buzzes and when Aaron brushes it near his cock, he moans and rocks his hips; the bondage makes him flail awkwardly and he can only stare at Aaron, his loving eyes and his brown skin.

"You look beautiful, baby, but you need to know not do that again. T is hell, I'm aware, but control yourself. I'll fuck you as hard as you want everytime you need it, but not if you do what you did today."

Alexander's heart is on his throat, and he's on the edge of orgasm as Aaron presses the vibe against his front and rubs it, near his cock. "I— mm, god, sir, yes; I won't do it again, just fuck me, please, please."

Aaron laughs, his gaze burning into Alexander's closed eyes. "You look so, so hot. You want it on your cock, Alex?"

"Y-yeah."

When he does it, Alexander's hips stutter against the ropework and the wetness gets on the vibe. He moans and squirms against his bindings, finding it all so arousing how he can't be as thrashy now that he's tied up.

"Did you learn your lesson, or do I have to teach you again?" his tone is demanding, asking for his answer to be no, I didn't learn my lesson. Alexander's body blurs with the bed and he's slack, even with the rope marking his skin.

He defies him, like he's always done. "I learned."

Aaron turns the vibe on again, and Alexander makes a sound of pure enjoyment. "Did you really?"

He tries to focus, to not cum and be embarrassed by the way he's oversensitive after his first orgasm. Aaron brushes it along his folds and his cock, almost forcing the climax out of him.

"Just fuck my ass already, sit on my face, please, A-Aaron," he mumbles, his face red and his hair sticking to his forehead. He wants Aaron so bad. Aaron moves the vibe roughly across his two inch cock and he moans, ripping his throat, and he cums for a second time with a shudder and with the ropes constricting him.

When he's back on Earth, the vibe is on the floor and Aaron's dick is more than hard. T has provided him with two inches and a half of a clitoris, so big and so good to suck.

Aaron helps him out of the rope, and he shakes himself so he can feel his arms again. There's red marks along his skin, but they'll disappear sooner than later. "You alright?"

"I'm perfect."

"Keep your ego off our sex life."

Alexander snorts and their lips meet. He's satisfied, the buzz of enjoyment spreading through his body. Aaron puts his hands on his cheeks and gazes at him, his eyes gleaming.

"Do you want me to suck you off?"

Aaron licks his lips and kisses him again. "Mhm."

Aaron is laying down in their bed before Alexander processes it. He guides him into his crotch; he's so hairy, his labia pink and contrasting with his skin. He takes a tentative lick across it and Aaron moans, his hips bucking against his face.

He licks and sucks before going to his dick, wrapping his mouth around it and licking at the top. Aaron groans and puts a hand on his hair, pushing him into his groin. Alexander whimpers against his cock, licking and pressing kisses against it.

"You're such— such a good boy, Alex, keep sucking me off, oh, such a nice s-slut." Aaron's thighs shake and press against the sides of Alexander's face, and God, he's so glad he can do this. He sucks into it gently, trying not to be too rough— Aaron's dick is oversensitive, nothing like a cis guy's.

He pulls away for a second, Aaron's hand still on his hair, ruffling it and threading it. He looks up, and Aaron shots him a look he knows all too well. "Why'd you stop, Alexander?"

Alexander's lips curl into a smile. "I wanted to see you," he says with feigned innocence.

Aaron pushes him back towards his dick and he gasps in surprise before starting to suck on it again. Aaron's hips push closer to his face and his thighs shake before he cums, gritting his teeth and gasping for air.

Alexander gets his boyfriend's dick out of his mouth and looks at him. Sweat is dripping down his forehead and he's panting. "Are you okay?"

Aaron smiles and kisses him. "I am. Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yeah. I loved your punishment."

Alexander takes his sports bra off his chest and sits on Aaron's lap, spreading soft kisses across his face.

He's so in love with him.


End file.
